


Stargate Atlantis Drabbles lll

by mandykaysfic



Series: Stargate Atlantis drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More mixed SGA drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Drabbles lll

**After Missions**  
Characters: Sheppard/McKay/Teyla/Ronon  
Rating: PG-13

 

Ronon's first official mission as part of Sheppard's team turned out no different to any number of others. They returned covered in mud. 

Team shower, announced Sheppard and led the way to the communal bathroom. The white tiles wouldn't be so gleaming once they finished.

Nobody expected Ronon to balk at showering in a group. Even Rodney's initial protestations hadn't lasted long when he experienced the benefits of more space and better spray, and naturally the view.

Rodney wondered whether Sheppard had mentioned the group sex that usually followed. He thought not. He couldn't wait to hear him explain that.

END

 

**Fantasies**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay (McShep)  
Rating: PG-13

 

“It's a shame, really.” 

“What's a shame?” asked John.

“The natives we've encountered are human.”

“Huh?”

“Didn't you ever fantasize? Coming to another galaxy. Making out with alien space babes who had six breasts? Or tentacles?”

“Lelani and whatzisname did that already.”

“What?”

“Tentacles. In Galaxy Quest.”

“Laliari and Chen,” corrected Rodney. “What about wings? Surely you've fantasized about sex with winged beings? How about a shapeshifter? Like Odo,” he elaborated. “Just imagine, flowing round you, in you. They'd read the electrochemical responses of your body. Everything would be perfect.”

John shrugged. He really only fantasized about sex with Rodney.

END

 

**After**  
Characters: McKay  
Rating: G

 

And then everyone was dead. 

At least, Rodney hoped everyone was dead. If he was dead, he didn't want to be here alone. He was perfectly happy being selfish in that respect. It had been a very large explosion.

He moved his shoulders and the wings that extended from his back made swishing noises. Huh, he obviously hadn't ascended . Nobody mentioned wings when they talked about ascension. He moved his shoulders again, experimenting with flapping his arms, trying to fly. He finally got airborne.

John would love wings like this, he thought, and flew off to find someone. Anyone.

END

 

**Warning Signs**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Weir, Lorne  
Rating: G

 

_Warning! Warning! Evacuate!_

“Too obvious.” 

_Emergency! Intruder alert!_

“Same.”

_Ahruuga! Ahruuga!_

“No. It still sounds like an emergency signal. I want something subtle. I want something nobody else except us will recognize,” said John.

Elizabeth whispered something to Lorne. Suddenly, _The Stars and Stripes Forever_ came blasting out over the Atlantis com system.

“Oh please, why that? Not everyone here is American,” groused Rodney.

“No. That's the sign in the entertainment industry that some is wrong. You know, when they start playing that at the circus something bad has happened,  
explained Elizabeth.

“Yeah, like the clowns came out,” muttered John.

END

 

**Decorated**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon  
rating: PG-15

 

Rodney dreaded a ritual like this. Carson was the only one who knew his secret. He supposed he shouldn't be coy, but he didn't want to explain what he'd done in his misspent youth. It might have meant offers for sex, but he'd been a victim of curiosity before and it was old. 

They were shown into a room to disrobe. Teyla stood naked first. She was gorgeous. Sparkly gems glinted at her crotch. Ronon sported a Prince Albert piercing. Rodney's ball bearings suddenly weren't so unusual. 

Sheppard whined when he found he was the only one without genital decorations.

END


End file.
